Heart of a dragon
by Green Flame Titan
Summary: Mokuba had never really been in a relationship before he had never really been in love before either. One day at college when he saw the boy with the diamond dragon necklace would he realize what love was? How would he react when he found out that this boy was from ancient Egypt with a dark secret. Could Mokuba be the one to break the boy's curse?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I am not a normal boy.

I am not a kind boy.

I am not a merciful person.

I am the nightmare that will haunt you for the rest of your life.

Though I guess I still have my own.

I guess I better start from the beginning, I will share with you my nightmare so that you may come to understand why I become the dark figure to everyone else.

I was born in Egypt in the Pharaoh's palace. My mother was one of the maids which worked in the royal library handling the ancient scrolls. But there's just one problem.

I was born in ancient Egypt.

I was a mistake. Some people called it an act of the gods my mother called it the worst part of her existence. I was born and raised on hate and disgust. I was nurtured by daily amounts of beatings and reminders of how I am the bane of her life. "Osiris will judge you in his halls and Ra will burn away your flesh." I would mutter through a swollen lip as she walked away. Her black carpeted hair would shake over her young shoulders and her black eyes would cast me a final hating reminder of what she thought of me.

"Maybe today you will finally be proven some use to me."

She had found herself bearing a child after praying in the temple of Ra. She would often pay tribute to the sun god.

That was part of the clue to my being.

But today was the day that everything changed.

I spent hours scrubbing the floors. Every now and then I would stop and gaze at my reflection; a thin starved face with bright blonde hair and golden eyes. My eyes had always been a trait which people had always said that it meant I was blessed by the gods.

A rag tunic was all that barely covered me. My mother didn't even have the decency to buy me one piece of reasonable clothing.

But it didn't matter that day.

Because that was the day that they came for me

Everything around me darkened as the men began walking into the room. "Shada, can you sense the boy?" a deep gruff voice sounded.

"Seto, I have never failed in my duties before."

"So far you haven't." I growled quietly. Only one person could have planned something like this.

"Aknadin, can you see the boy?"

I slowly came out from behind a scroll case. "Do not treat me like I am of the small thieves that you capture. I know what you will do to me. Do it now."

"Such a strong tongue for someone so young."

There stood the proud priest Seto. Wielder of the millennium rod. The man who deemed himself righteous enough to judge people. The man who fell in love with the girl who held a dragon in her heart with blue eyes and white skin.

Aknadin; an elderly man who had served in the Pharaoh's court for a long time. "Who are you boy?"

"_The sun god was named Ra. How about you call me; Raykara_." I clamped my hand to my throat. The snarling voice which had said those words felt as though they had come from a different part of me.

"You dare compare yourself to the sun god?!"

A dark grin spread along my face as I looked up to the fools.

"_I don't compare myself to him. I know I am equal. I am the child of the great sun dragon. I am the one who is going to destroy you._"

"You are insane."

"_I am the child dragon!"_ I raised my hand and grinned as they all flew back pressed against the wall.

"He is a weapon forged by the gods." The grinding steps of my mother came down the hallways.

"He is a boy! A boy you made into a weapon. He is supposed to be your son!"

"Either way I still made him stronger."

"_You stupid cow. You made the worst mistake of all."_ I aimed my other hand at her and her own hand began closing around her throat as she choked. _"You crossed me. Now you face the wrath of one of the worst creatures."_

"Don't! Don't taint yourself with murder! You will only curse yourself!"

"_Father. Burning dragon of the sun, hear my call. The woman of your favour has hurt your flesh. Help me. Please! I surface now and beg for the power to end their lives."_

"STOP!" the man with the millennium key screamed and I glanced over to him but it was too late. My own words were not mine but formed from darkness inside of me.

"_Winged dragon of Ra."_

The walls were lit by golden flames as a blinding light filtered around me. My mother was wrapped in flames which slowly curled around her legs engulfing her. Her screams of agony filled the hunger that devoured my dark heart.

"_I have had my fill_"I gasped feeling my voice released back to me along with movements of my body.

That didn't change the fact that I was staring up at the greatest creature of the gods as its eyes barred on me.

I slowly moved forward and lowered its face to mine, "_my son, you should have listened to the man."_

"I AM NOT YOUR SON! I AM CURSED BY THE GODS!" my eyes widened.

"_You will be now."_

"I didn't do anything!" I moved back but felt my body begin to burn as I screamed.

"_I have had spawn before. It always turns out this way. You have a mind of darkness, boy. Be set in stone."_

I shielded my face as I felt my body break. Becoming solid stone and yet still feeling everything. An intense cold which stabbed at me angrily biting through my flesh. The fact I kept screaming in my mind and could see the men as my father burned brighter in the room.

He turned his gaze slowly to them. "_Take him to my temple and burry him in the pits where he will last for thousands of years. He will be reborn in a future world."_ I felt something burn around my neck and something become heavy in my hand. So it was not bad enough he had sealed me away in a tablet like a monster but now he also was changing me. _"He will awaken on the day the world comes to recognise us again."_

That's how my nightmare had lasted.

They had done as my father had said and placed me in the darkest parts of a tomb under his temple where I was kept in eternal cold and darkness for two thousand years.

But then the fools found me.

That had been the best day of my life. Not as though there actually was much to compete with anyway.

Cracks of light began spreading through the wall as the sweet noise of metal smashing through rocks filled my stone ears. "We found it, the tomb of Ra!"

A warm sensation began burning through my fingers.

"The ancient tablets!" A man ran forward. He had long silver hair that ran down to his shoulders. His eyes were fixed on me. "Raykara" his cold hand ran over the stone tablet which began to crack more as I felt my body move even more, "The son of Ra. I want this moved to the mansion right away!"

The weeks that followed were some of the better ones I felt.

I soon came to know the man by his name; Pegasus. He would often come and speak to my cursed form. "We're not also so fortunate. I have lost someone myself." He would always pause at that point and bring in a canvas. "There are some tales of you in the ancient scroll texts we found in the temple. It is said that one day you would break free of your curse. That time I soon. With my millennium eye I can see your body returning to normal as each day comes.

It had been true.

With each passing day I had felt more of my body coming back to me. All that remained cold and numb now was my face. "What do you think eh?" he turned the canvas to me and I saw the perfect drawing of a boy with a dark glare who wore a white silk tunic and golden necklace which had a dragon head. "I will bring you back to life through the power of cards."

"Pe-Pegasus." my voice broke through the rock as the burning sensation spread to my face.

The rock cracked and I fell forward into the man's waiting arms as he sat me on the floor. "It's going to be okay now. I promise."

I looked weakly over to my right hand and finally realised what I had been holding for the last two thousand years.

The millennium rod.

Chapter 1

"Damien." My dad walked out onto the balcony and watched me as I sighed and lent on the black railings. Yep, that's right. I said; dad. A couple years after finding me in the rock and after the great victory of duellist kingdom and the many other adventures of the 'great' Yugi, Pegasus had adopted me formally and in secret. He was still as worried as I was that there were now two Millennium rods, though mine possessed the full force of the winged dragon of Ra.

Some men had tried to come and take it before.

The moment they had touched it and tried to take it away from me they had begun to burn and turn to ash. It was quite clear; my true father had cursed me and given me two gifts. The first was the Millennium rod. The second was the new necklace that was like a collar tied around my neck. The gold silken band with silver etchings fitted perfectly holding a diamond dragon head.

It was more than a mere necklace, it kept my dark side in control and… well… let's just say that I had had more changes than most people experienced growing up.

We had decided that the name Raykara would bring too many questions. Plus dad had introduced me into modern day television. From the moment I watched the programme; the vampire diaries I had loved the character Damien, that's where we decided to choose the name from.

Learning the English language though. Talk about easy. Luckily I was about five or six coming out the stone so I hadn't learnt too much. Especially with the way mother had treated me. Dad had taught me everything and now, most of the time I even seemed like a normal child.

_Most_ of the time.

It frustrated me being stuck here with no one but my dad. Don't get me wrong, I was so grateful for what he had done for me, taking me in. but I still needed to be around more people than just his henchmen. "Dad, I want to go to the city. I want to go to college."

"But I can't just let my little boy wonder off." He looked at me in shock.

"Dad… I'm sixteen. I'm a lot different from most children. If I can't go and live in the city at least let me go to normal college like other kids." I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow as I turned to look at him.

"Damien we will talk about it in the morning."

"How about a challenge father. I challenge you to a duel. If I win, I get to go to college."

"Deal." He sighed.

Dad had got me my own special duel disk after they had been distributed in Seto Kaiber's tournament. I had the golden Ra dragon disk. Dad thought it was only befitting.

Especially since I held my father's own card in my deck.

I stood opposite my father as we walked to the main gymnasium. "Let's duel."

He pulled a card first and added it to his hand. His eyes cast warily over his cards as he calculated his move. We both knew this was a waste of time and that I would get to go to college. Because I held something in my deck that my father couldn't beat.

And I don't mean the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"I activate the card toon world." I watched as one of my father's favourite cards was activated. _How did he draw that on his first turn?_ "Oh that's not all son. I play the Gemini Elves in attack mode." I frowned as I watched the two mischievous twins appear as their holograms formed in front of me.

"Hi girls." I smiled and I watched as they giggled.

"With that I end my turn."

"About time." I grinned and felt a sharp burst of lightning run through me as I placed my hand on the top of my deck drawing the card. "I'm wrapping this up now." I placed a card on my disk and felt the surge of power run through me as the hologram burst to life. "I summon Raykara Level one in attack mode."

There was something weird about watching myself form on the field but I also knew something else. "Dad I'm going to make this quick." I activated my spell card and watched as darkness spread throughout the gymnasium as I watched the horrific transformation of what was me.

My father backed away as he watched his life points hit Zero after taking the full attack of my secret weapon. "It's decided. I will pack and be gone at first light." I smiled and walked away happily to my room.

"You better make sure you write every day then!" he shouted through to me.

"Oh dad. You know I will."

But now I had plans.

I was going to live life like a normal person. I wasn't in ancient Egypt any more. I had a chance to live a normal life!

Why couldn't It have been that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Mokuba's POV~**

_Seto, Seto, Seto! Why is it always about Seto!_ Mokuba frowned as he sat on the couch reading through his studies. _Okay, big brother is going to be the head of the company. Good for him. But why the hell am I going to college to study business? I just want to do my own thing!_

"Mokuba. Is there something you want to say?" the smaller of the Kaiba's turned around to see his older brother standing over him with a dark look. _That's the reason. Seto still is under the idea that one day I will work for him and the company._ _Still didn't stop me from sneaking into Drama and Art classes._

Mokuba looked over to the mirror. He had changed a lot since he was younger; his long black hair had been cut short and now resembled Seto's. He had been apprehensive at first about the change but he had soon come to love it himself.

He plastered a fake smile on his face. Something that he had perfected now when it came to Seto. "No big brother, I'm just a little tired."

"Well then you will have to have an earlier night. Get ready or you're going to be late for your first day."

"Yes brother." He sighed and slid out of his chair.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?"

"No Seto." He locked his eyes back on his book as he heard his big brother sigh.

"Moki?" that made him turn around with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't heard Seto call him that since they were both little. "I am proud of you, you know."

And that is how Seto made him take business, a mixture of acknowledgement which Mokuba craved and a stabbing pang of guilt.

The door of the limo opened and Mokuba stepped out gazing at the large glass building through his sun shades. "This is the place that Seto chose?" he shook his head and watched a boy and girl at the front handing out schedules. They were smiling cheerily and saying; "Welcome to K academy, welcome to your new home."

_Oh no… Seto really didn't._

"Here at Kaiba academy we pride ourselves on our education system."

_He chose his own academy… so now he can monitor... aw damn it._

"Why hello there! Who do we have here?" the red head girl looked him up and down as though he was an object that she craved. "Name please, and phone number." She winked.

"Mokuba Kaiba." He bit out then almost burst into laughter as he watched her turn pale.

"Well, Mokuba. How about I show you around?" she winked.

"How about. No." he took the schedule out of her hand and ignored her frown as he walked away into the building.

"I'm sorry sir! I won't bother you again!" something about her voice seemed false. _Why does she seem so familiar!_

If there was one thing he hated more than people wasting his time, it was people who saw him as just a cheap way into fame or use him because they liked the idea of getting with him.

Why couldn't he just be treated like everybody else? Just because of his name everybody treated him as though he was a prince walking on a ground of gold. _Well. Look at these morons. You have much more potential than they do._ He thought with a grin.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see that he was walking right into the path of a blonde haired boy.

They both collided head first and went sprawling onto the floor, "HEY, watch where you're going."

"That goes double for you moron." The boy growled back and Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but do you even know who I am?"

"Mokuba Kaiba. A spoilt brat who is the beckoning puppy calling to his big brothers feet." The boy snapped and Mokuba felt his mouth drop open as all the kids around them gasped.

"Hey!" one of the guards went to grab him but Mokuba's glare sent them flinching back as he stood up and held out his hand to help the boy to his feet. "And what would your name be?"

"None of your business." He snapped and stood by himself. He started picking up the books he had dropped and Mokuba helped him.

"Classical plays?" he looked at one book. "Modern pieces of art work? You're taking Drama and arts?"

"What's it to you?" the boy took back the books Mokuba held out for him that's when he caught sight of the necklace the boy was wearing; a diamond dragon head on a golden silk collar.

"So you must have art first then?"

"Yeah." The boy eyed Mokuba suspiciously, "I guess they must have put us in the same class."

"Well if we don't hurry were going to be late."

"If I hadn't of run into you I wouldn't have been late." he grumbled and Mokuba finally took the time to take in the boys features.

He blushed slightly as he looked at the blonde sparkling hairs and rose cheeks on the boys lightly tanned face. It was strange though; his eyes were like liquid gold that made Mokuba want to blush even brighter. His body was thin and curved as though the boy was the perfect type for athletics. He wore a green t-shirt which read; Keep calm and don't make me angry, a black body warmer, skinny jeans and converse trainers.

The boy clicked his fingers as Mokuba realised how south his gaze had gone, "Hey. Eyes up here rich boy." He walked off and Mokuba ran after him. _Why was I blushing? Most of all, why am I actually chasing after this boy? _

The boy saw Mokuba following him and he rolled his eyes in disgust as he walked proudly into the art room. Mokuba made sure to get a seat next to him as they looked around the large painted room. "Welcome to Art and design 101." The teacher stood at the front.

He was handsome, Mokuba guessed, he must have been in his early thirties. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "Well hello there." The boy leaned his head into his palm with a grin.

Now Mokuba wasn't so much as blushing as he was turning red with anger. So what? Mokuba wasn't handsome enough for this boy? He could capture the heart of anyone he wanted! He got everything he wanted! "Well it's nice to see a new term with brand new faces. I am Mr. Konkura. I will be teaching you Art this year. Okay I will read off the register answer to your name."

_He, he, he. Now I will know his name._

"Mokuba Kaiba."

"Here." Mokuba responded to his name but lent back in his said giving the teacher and indifferent look.

"Damien…Pegasus?"

"Here sir." The boy next to him smiled and Mokuba felt his eyes widen.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! He can't be!_

"You're Pegasus's son!?"

"He's my adopted father yes. Thank you for reminding me." He gave Mokuba a look of loathing then went back to listening to the teacher.

Either way. Mokuba felt a grin spread across his face, _so they have a lot in common. I will have this boy in my palm by the end of the day._

"No you won't." Mokuba felt his heart filled with fear as he looked at Damien.

_What did he just read my thoughts?_

"No, I just guessed." The cute boy had a slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"How are you doing that?" he frowned and Damien grinned.

"Well, you were thinking that you would be controlling me by the end of the day… I'm guessing. Then you probably thought that I was reading your thoughts. No I wasn't. I just know how stuck up people like you think. You probably gotten everything you want in life handed to you on a silver platter. Well. I am one thing you will never have Mokuba Kaiba."

"I love it when you use my name." the rich boy teased he watched as Damien's rosy cheeks became almost pink from embarrassment as his face blushed.

"Do you two love birds want to take this outside?" the teacher raised and eyebrow at them. "No? Then let me be the first to say, I am going to pair you both up for the first project."

"Sir, I strongly object to that!" Damien stood up as his grin melted but Mokuba just lent back in his chair with as Damien's grin morphed onto his face.

"It's a shame." The teacher shrugged and continued to hand out Canvases. "Your first project is mainly for me to see what capability you have in art. You are going to draw your partner in a pose of your choice. Get use to working with this person because you will be working with them all year. You don't learn art by reading. Go now. Start work on your first piece."

Mokuba's mischievous mind began already working out some of the poses he could get Damien into. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It." he grated out as he picked up his books in his arms and walked out.

"Don't think about what?" he asked innocently, "I was just thinking about getting you in a pose that showed the real you?"

"Oh you want to see the real me rich boy?" his eyes glistened brighter.

"I guess you could say that." Mokuba pushed the boy lightly against the wall leaning his hand against the cold bricks as he looked down into the blushing boys face. "Let me get to know you." He almost pleaded, "You don't have to be so angry."

"You want to see me? Get any closer and you are going to see why I am so angry." His eyes were now definitely and noticeably brighter. "Please don't come any closer."

This made Mokuba frown. For the first time he had seen Damien's hard shell act crack. The way he whimpered that last bit had been quite a surprise. "What is wrong." He watched Damien slide down the wall till he wrapped his arms around his legs looking away from Mokuba in shame.

"You can't get close to me. You will only get hurt."

"Now what would make you think… wait there." Mokuba smiled brightly as he pulled out his canvas and set it up as quickly as he could. "Okay. Now, why would you think that I would get hurt?"

"Because your brother brought back more than just knowledge about your family's history, he owns the blue eyes white dragon spirit. Correct?"

"How do you know about… you probably saw the tournament." He sighed as he began scratching his pencil onto the hard canvas, etching out the shape of Damien's face.

"Believe it or not, I do not spend every free second watching people play card games… but were getting off topic here. Your brother loves the blue eyes white dragon, does he not?"

"Yeah. I have never seen him let that card out his sight."

"Did you know that the blue eyes white dragon originally was a female? A woman cursed with darkness in her heart."

"No. Then again, Seto has never been the same after that incident before we saw two Yugi's battle each other."

"You met the Pharaoh. Mokuba, if I show you something… will you run?"

"No. you have my word."

Mokuba watched in awe as the golden light from Damien's eyes spread over him. He groaned painfully as sharp solid gold wings began to burst through the skin and clothes on his back and glint sharply in the light.

He was.

_Beautiful._

Mokuba watched the different shades of burning gold move through the burning crown on Damien's head and the sharp metal of his wings. "Who are you?" he whispered though now his hand began working overtime to capture this beautiful side of the boy.

"I used to be known by the name of Raykara. I am the son of the sun gods winged dragon."

"What?"

"You know him better as the winged dragon of Ra."

Okay. So the boy had beautiful wings. He had a burning halo crown. His hair was just like the suns rays.

But the fact that he was the son of the winged dragon of Ra. That seemed a hard point to believe. Although deep in Mokuba's heart, the warmth he felt for Raykara now just burned brighter.

It was hard to believe that the boy was scared. The way he sat there with his wings curved around him protectively. His shirt and body warmer had burned away with the transformation. His lean body was almost hypnotic.

"Then I guess I share something with my brother. We both have a love for dragons." He smiled reassuringly at the burning boy. "Raykara-"

"Damien. Please, call me Damien. Raykara is the name to refer to…" he paused and began to sob lightly causing Mokuba to stop and run forward placing his hands lightly on the boy's shoulders.

"Hey. It's okay." Mokuba reached his hand forward to wipe the tears away but Damien's hand clamped around it and stopped him. Mokuba watched the golden tears and soon came to realise. They were liquid fire. It was only when he turned his body back to look like human that the tears also became normal.

"I am the sun of the most feared creature in ancient Egypt. I spent two thousand years cursed and trapped in a tablet of stone, living every single conscious moment." He clamped his eyes shut and Mokuba ran his hand softly across the warm cheek. "For two thousand years I was alone. My mother spent years abusing me, beating me until the day I was locked in the tablet because the dark side of my body gained control and threatened to destroy the Pharaohs council after calling upon the power of my father." Both boys locked eyes and Mokuba blushed under the soft golden gaze. "I can't let you get close to me… you will only get hurt."

"I can hold my own" Mokuba assured him.

They lent in closer.

**~Damien's POV~ **

I watched as Mokuba was leaning in closer and closer. All the time I had exposed myself he had just smiled softly and kept his eyes trained on me. "Mokuba." My voice still sounded like a weak whimper as his lips embraced mine. I closed my eyes feeling the silent bliss that came of human contact. "No." I pushed him back gently. "Mokuba. I can't."

"Well it's quite easy. Just press your lips to mine." He grinned.

"Ha-ha Mr. Funny." I didn't put up a fight as his lips pressed against mine again but this time I laid more into the kiss as I felt him pushing for more. I tried to give him what I could but this was still new for me. He was the first person to kiss me.

As we both came up for air, he lent back slightly. My face was burning with a blush and my eyes were half closed as my mouth lolled open waiting for that kiss again. "I stand corrected. I guess you would have me by the end of the day. Is this what you do with everyone?"

"You're the exception."

"I thought I would be in your palm by the end of the day. Don't you like your new toy?" but I could read the emotions in his heart as easily as I could read the expressions on his face. He looked at me as more than just a toy.

"I would like to draw you however." He traced a finger along my cheek. "Just as you were before."

I would not refuse his request.

The warm sensation spread over my body as my halo crown returned and the wings began to burst forth from my back. I resumed a frozen pose exactly how I was sat before and he began to delicately draw onto the canvas. _This is as much of my other form as I would show him. The level four form is enough to push this body at the moment. I hope he never witnesses what I can become._

"Are you okay?" I began to realised that I had been frowning and relaxed my face.

"Yeah."

"I hope your hungry lips are okay." He teased and I just rolled my eyes.

"Carry on Picasso and I'll make sure that your lips go as equally hungry." That seemed to quiet him down.

For a while the only sound was his pencil drawing me. It was almost like a lullaby sending me to sleep. "Finished." He smiled. As soon as he said that I felt the wings and crown retract. "Now where was I?" he began leaning in, teasingly. "I do believe I was-"

"Here." I grinned and pulled his mouth down onto mine.

"What are you two doing?"

Be both slowly broke apart blushing brightly as we in sync turned our heads.

There stood a girl with Red hair and light blue eyes. "Hm. So the rich playboy swings a different way? He swings towards monsters." I sniffed and a dark scent of blood filled my nose.

"Aren't you that annoying girl from the front door?" Mokuba growled.

"Uh Mokuba… That's not a human."

"What?"

"Very well done prince."

"Don't call me Prince!" I snapped and watched as her skin became lighter with a very faint blue tint.

"Oh how my sisters will be excited to hear about this!" she grinned.

"Why does she look familiar?"

"Because she is one of the Harpy sisters."

"That's right ya'll." She walked over to me swaying her hips and I rolled my eyes. "I also have experience when it comes to dragons." She winked but I glared at her as flames burned in my eyes.

"Don't play your games with me Harpy. You're barking up the wrong tree and you very well know it."

"Oh spoil sport." I watched as feathers sprouted from her arms and she floated up onto the wall next to me. "Now why haven't I seen you since the ancient days." She checked her talons before sharpening them. "All kind of rumours went running wild about you. They said that you were sealed in your father's temple in a tablet made by him."

"That's not rumour. That's fact."

There was a harsh silence passed between the three of us.

It was Mokuba who finally spoke up, "So you two were friends?" I smiled as I looked over at her as she rested back into her human body form.

"She was my only friend. She would sneak into the palace and I would sneak her food for her and her sisters."

"He looked after us when we couldn't fend for ourselves." A frown formed on her face, "Until his bitch of a mother caught him and almost beat him to death."

"What happened to your mother?" Mokuba looked at me but I felt the Harpy's gaze wonder as well but she thankfully changed the subject.

"I didn't even get a name in the old day they just called me the first Harpy! At least you got a name."

_Yeah… my insane dark side burst forth at a bad moment and gave me a name which I have been stuck with ever since._

"Well why you haven't made yourself a name."

"Because a name is something you should be given!"

I thought for a couple minutes and Mokuba grinned drawing again. "How about Loriana?"

"Loriana?" she beamed. "I like it. Maybe-"

"I am not naming your pet." I said before she could finish.

"My little baby has grown up." She grinned, "You will be meeting him soon enough."

"Why is it that everything you say always ends up sounding like a threat?"

"Because I'm that sort of girl." she grinned leaning in close.

"Excuse me."

"I think your boyfriend doesn't like me being this close to you." She laughed.

"Boyfriend?!" we both exclaimed.

"Well, you kissed?"

"Yes but-"

"You." She turned to Mokuba. "You like him?"

"Yes. Well-"

"Then ask the boy out already!" she looked at us as though we were both children. "Though I'm still hopping you will give it a shot again with my brother." She muttered.

"You… dated… a Harpy brother?"

"Long story." I growled then flash a death glare at Loriana for bringing that up.

"It was a tragic love story."

"Says the girl who almost got flayed to death after almost kissing the Pharaoh."

"In my defence I didn't know it was him."

"He was sat. On his throne. Just as he was given the royal signatures."

"Complete misunderstanding." She winked.

I shook my head. All the time Mokuba was watching me with a strange interest as though the question he asked was still desperate for an answer.

But I wouldn't tell him everything just yet.

I still had to figure out why I wasn't the only one who seemed to be a monster in a human body here.

And what worried me more.

How many other people like me were here.


	3. Chapter 3

I shifted uncomfortably under the Kaiba's soft look. I held a couple of books in my arms and began to speak uncertainly. "Mokuba, that kiss was nice but…"

"But." He grinned as he lent forward.

"I could… hurt you… I can't." I couldn't even finish as I looked into those hypnotic eyes.

"You sound very convinced." He lent in with a grin as our mouths couldn't resist any more and our tongues curled around each other's.

"I'm convinced that you are going to make every girl in this college furious with me once they realise that I had been the first one to kiss him.

It had been a long without Mokuba in my other classes. "You know, for how much you made my mouth crave." He lent back slightly with a teasing flash in his eyes. "I should punish you."

"You could try." I let my golden eyes dance with flames and he watched them for a couple of minutes.

"Damien. I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" I felt my defences going up as soon as he said that.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" he pulled his hand around my waist and I blushed.

That is how everything became suddenly awkward and quiet. I looked around and saw people looking over at us with wide eyes as they finally realised why the handsome Mokuba Kaiba hadn't asked any girls out yet.

If I was to get with Mokuba it would be selfish. I would make him a target of my curse for the benefits of my love that I was beginning to feel towards him.

But my decision was taken away when a man finally regained himself enough to shout over at the boy who was now holding me close.

"Master MOKUBA."

_Oh just great._

We both slowly turned to see a man in grey opening the door to a limo. "I think the two of you need to come with me, now."

"I don't have to go anywhere." I growled feeling the flames inside me burn furiously. There was one thing that pissed me off. That was getting orders. The… other side of me refused to get orders. "Come on!" the man with grey hair and shades grabbed my arm roughly and screamed as he quickly pulled it back after shoving me into the car with Mokuba. "What the hell!" where he had touches my skin was a faint print of his tight grip but more enough was droplets of his blood which began to smoke and burn away.

The dark side of me revelled at this. _Take off the necklace. Let us show him the full front of our power._

"Forget the pain." I felt an agonising ache in both my eyes as behind his shades, his own eyes glazed over and he took a seat behind the wheel.

"Why didn't you just get him to forget about taking us away?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"I am not a monster…" I almost laughed, I was the very definition of monster I had murdered someone in cold blood.

A secret which Mokuba was yet to know of.

"You're bleeding!" Mokuba watched horrified as lines of golden blood seeped slowly from my eyes and nose. My hand went shakily to my face and when I pulled it back I saw the blood covering my hand which began to shake.

_Scared of your own blood. Pathetic. _

"Here." Mokuba began to dap softly at my face with a wet piece of tissue. His soft touch made me blush was afterwards he ran his thumb over my cheek. "You never did answer my question." He whispered.

"If we actually get out of this without one of us being hurt. Then I will consider it." I tried to make my tone light hearted but it came out as we were both feeling at that minute; scared.

"Get out." The man went to grab my arm again but this time something in the back of his mind stopped him as though some part of animal instinct remembered the pain of grabbing me and didn't want to repeat that action.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to the Kaiba mansion." He shoved me and Mokuba through the door and into the living room where a large fire place was burning happily. The ivory and marble work over it was impressive and beautiful as were the painted and decorated walls which showed just how wealthy the two brothers really were.

"Mokie."

I winced and slowly turned my head to notice who was sitting on the couch next to us. Mokuba turned white as a sheet and I probably didn't look much better.

There sat Mokuba's older brother; Seto.

His eyes locked onto me with a raised eyebrow then changed to Mokuba. "Is there something that you want to tell me Mokuba?" he looked down at a large canvas and my eyes widened. _OH GODS! NO!_

Mokuba seemed to be having the same thought process as he looked over at his creation of gold and shadows. He had outlined the shadow with a burning gold colour that made it look human, while the main shape and drawing of me was shaded. It was a very thoughtful piece… which now was in his brother's hands.

He levelled his eyes at Seto with a hard shell of defence. "Nothing that is yours to know." He said shortly.

"Mokuba, stop it. I heard about you and this…_thing,_ behind the bike sheds. You could tell me anything. Why didn't you tell me that you were-"

"That I was what Seto?"

"Gay."

"Like I said. I was living my life. It wasn't business that affected you so what possible use could you have for that information?"

"But you had to belittle yourself to kissing." His eyes ran over me disapprovingly then froze when he finally noticed my eyes. "You are not Pegasus's son."

"SETO!"

"I'm his adopted son. Not a fact I like being reminded of; the fact I have no real caring parents."

"I can understand why they left." He narrowed his eyes and I began to step forward only to feel Mokuba's hand grip over my arm. _LET GO MOKUBA!_ both sides of my mind screamed as his skin steamed.

I watched as pain flashed over his face but he kept it calm and under control as I watched burn marks move up his arm and over his body. I couldn't easily sense my mark burning onto him through his clothes.

"Seto. Apologise. Now!" he snarled but I heard a faint whimper of pain break through his voice. _MOKUBA YOU HAVE TO LET GO!_

"Mokuba, we will talk later, I am fine with the fact of what you are. But I will never see you date a Pegasus." his eyes looked me up and down, "Or what ever he is. He is nobody's kid." Seto turned and walked out.

Once he was finally gone Mokuba crashed to the floor letting go of my arm. "MOKUBA! You stupid idiot!" I tore open his shirt and pulled it away as I saw a mark forming over his heart. His arm was torso was scorched quite badly. "May what powers of Ra have given me; grace him." I whispered and landed my lips softly on his arm kissing him sweetly.

Where my lips touched the black scorching marks steamed away revealing soft light skin. "Mokuba, you are so stupid." I muttered as my kissed his bare warm chest. The burns receded. The mark of being a dragon's love was still there on his chest. The fact he held onto me that long could only have mean he had done so because he cared. But now he had to burden the task of carrying the mark. This meant he was linked to me, though I had no idea what that meant for him.

"You idiot." I smiled to myself slightly as I ran my hand over the mark it was in the shape of a burning heart with a crown over it.

"You have one hell of a touch." He grinned weakly but I landed my lips over the mark and felt it slowly begin to vanish. "No! I like it. Keep it there."

"Mokuba Kaiba. You are so stubborn!" I ran my hand down the silky smooth skin. Now that my temper had been calmed and Seto was out the room I could feel the flame inside me subside like a loyal dog as it felt Mokuba close again.

"I guess Seto isn't happy that I want you to be my boyfriend."

"We'll I will make you a deal. A business deal." I grinned.

"Yes?" he sat up slowly with a glint in his eyes.

"I will help you with your drama."

"I don't need help with-"

"Mokuba. You may be able to sing but your acting is weak and you danced like a flopping fish." I stroked the side of his face affectionately before my finger traced his mark again.

"And in return? Say if I did allow you to do that." I shrugged and he grinned as a though appeared in his head. "Where are you going to be staying?"

"I haven't really thought about it…"

"You're staying here." He said more as matter of fact than option.

"Mokuba. Your brother hates me."

I looked away and towards the fireplace. It made me smiled when the flames came running to my palm like an excited animal as it changed shapes and began dancing in my palm.

Mokuba's eyes watched intently, "I don't care what my brother thinks. I am not the only one who is dating someone that their brother doesn't approve of." He frowned and as if on queue the doorbell went off. "Speak of the devil."

I sniffed and felt a strong scent run back and almost hit me. My eyes focused like a hunting animal as the flames returned to the fireplace and I watched the new man enter the room.

He was strongly built with light blue hair that was almost white. His eyes were a dark shade of blue and I glared foully at him. He grinned at Mokuba for a minute, "And how is little Mokie today?" he mocked and I stood walking over to him slowly.

"Get lost Draco. Go and find my brother" a frowned creased on the older boys face as he reached out and grabbed Mokuba's arm.

"Watch who you are talking to."

"You see. There is just one problem with that. The thing about advice." I lent on the frame of the wall as my eyes began to burn, "It's always hard to listen to it especially when it applies to you."

"Aw, has little Mokuba finally come out the closet?"

"Draco." He growled and pulled his arm harsh out of the vice grip he was held in. he winced slightly and I fought the dark urges that were polluting my mind.

"So who are you."

"This is Damien." Mokuba indicated to me and the blue guy finally began to become uneasy as he gazed into my gold eyes.

"Mokuba. He knows me by another name. Just as I know him by another name."

"What?"

"Blue eyes." I watched as he growled while his wings grew and sharp talons burst from his nails.

"How do you know of me? What kind of freak are you?"

"Draco… don't." Mokuba warned though an anticipating smile was evident on his face as he took a stand next to me.

"What is your name." Blue eyes slowly walked over to me.

"I am darkness and light. I am destruction. I am madness and love."

"YOUR NAME!" he almost screamed.

"Raykara."

The one word seemed to freeze the man as he gazed at me with fear. I looked over to Mokuba who showed the mark on his chest to Blue eyes. "You hurt my Mokuba." my own wings grew and my crown burned furiously on my head. "No one. And I mean no one. Ever. Hurts. My Mokuba."

"I didn't… I wouldn't."

"Yeah well…" suddenly pain shot through my like a hot iron as I felt my necklace burn painfully onto my neck. I felt my eyes darken as the burning crown on my head became more intense.

A slow dark grin filled my face as my teeth sharpened and my nails turned to claws.

_Oh gods no!_ I thought.

I ran to the door and didn't look back though I could hear Mokuba shouting my name. Blue eyes was following in my footsteps without hesitation. I had to get away from them before…. Before.

_Before I surface!_ A dark laughter filled my mind and I screamed as my back arched sparking with lightning.

**~Mokuba's POV~**

What the hell had just happened? In the space of an hour he had been found out by his brother who now disapproved of his new boyfriend. Speaking of which his boyfriend had just run out his house after going his other form on Draco… Blue eyes… _Oh who ever he is! Like I care either way._ The only thing he did care about was the look of fear that had flooded Damien's golden beautiful eyes.

"DAMIEN!" he shouted and immediately was running after the two boys. Something about the way that Damien's eyes had darkened… scared him. There was something that Damien wasn't telling him.

The mark on his chest began to flare causing him a wincing discomfort. What actually was this mark? What did it mean? Every now and then he thought he could hear a faint whisper of Damien's voice.

It took a while for him to catch up with the two boys. They were incredibly fast. Mokuba wasn't even sure if they realised how fast they ran across the ground.

But what he saw almost made his heart stop cold.

_"How long has it been since I stepped foot on land."_ Laughed a cold voice. Everything about Damien almost seemed to have changed. His features were darker, colder and sharper. His eyes burned almost black and his whole body was more toned than a wrestler… that wasn't necessarily the worst part though Mokuba preferred his sexy Damien.

This was not by any chance the boy he loved.

The boy lounged back leisurely as though he had all the time in the world. The sharp of his wings slashed through the brick as though they were made of paper. _"How long has it been since I have been able to do this."_ its voice was coated thick with blood.

Golden scales had spread from its wing taking over the boys face. "Damien."

_"No. I am the darker side of that weakling. I am the true essence of Raykara."_

"Raykara?" Mokuba whispered quietly and made his breathing slow as he hid in the shadows watching the two of them. Was it just a case of split personality? Or was there actually two forms living in that body. A boy who Mokuba loved and a boy who sent waves of fear through his heart.

"What do you intend to do now that you are back my prince?"

_"I will finish the work I started. I-"_ he stopped for a minute and screamed as he held the side of his face. _"The fool is fighting for battle of this body. I will return when the sun has set on this day. During the dark hours of the night, this body belongs to me."_ He faces the sky as golden light exploded from his eyes.

This was the agonising transformation Damien had to go through every day?

But he wasn't changing back to his ordinary form.

Blue eyes watched with a fearful expression as the golden light enveloped the boy forcing him to grow and explode into golden flames. "Ra?!"

Pain shot through Mokuba's chest. He could sense everything going through poor Damien's confused mind. Anger and darkness was roaming wildly and free. It all ended up resulting in him turning into this creature.

The creature spoke no words but let loose a deafening shockwave roar from its mouth which tore away the ground in a blast of fury. "WATCH OUT!" Mokuba screamed over to Draco as he lifted off the ground flapping his large blue wings. He clapped his own hands over his ears again as that agonising roar thundered through the area.

It was so powerful that even the cemented bricks began to crack and come loose, bringing a house crashing down next to them.

It hurt to see Damien in such a confused rage.

But what came next brought even more horror.

Mokuba had seen duel monsters so many times, but they had always been just holograms.

This was no hologram.

The flames began to become solid into tainted green scales, which smouldered and filled the air with a thick smell of poison and venom. His eyes were still golden but just looking into them made Mokuba want to curl up and wait till his body became a pile of ash.

The flames became a solid towering body of spikes and scales. He moved on all fours like a wolf would but what ever form this was. It was more dangerous than any Egyptian god or force Mokuba had witnessed before.

He said nothing as he walked over.

He just kept his eyes locked on those horrific dragon ones.

His hand reached out and touched the scales which began burning his hand violently. He winced slightly but didn't allow too much pain to show in his expression. His forehead began to burn to as he let out a soft whimper and rested his temple against Damien's. It was satisfying enough though when the scales began to recede from the dragon and the bare form of the Damien fell to the floor. "Draco. I'm giving you one chance to leave. I will tell my brother you felt unwell."

"You can't stop Raykara. You are but a little boy who is out of his league. What can you do?"

_What can I do?_

_Just watch me._


End file.
